


Dark

by kaliwtf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliwtf/pseuds/kaliwtf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyna is new in town and she has a very tough time and Rest is just a simple classmate, but little do they know that his life isn't nearly as fine as it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of footseps in the hallway and when i couldn't hear them anymore i figured that my roomate who's name i still didn't know had already left for school. For me, it was the first day of high school. It's January and the Christmas holidays were now long gone. It's only been one week since i moved into this dorm but i quiet liked it already.

As i got out of bed i stumbled backwards and almost fell, i needed more sleep after last night at work. Being a bartender in on of the most popular clubs in town was a tough job especially after 23:00. And then again i had some addictions that have never made things easier for me. If anything, they've only made it worse. I came home at 03:00 am so this morning i felt relieved that i had decided to arrange my stuff for my new school before i went to work. I was still so tired but i managed to take a shower and make myself a breakfast. I always crave cornflakes in the mornings and today was no exception. After i ate, i went back to my room and put on my clothes. There was a fairly big mirror on the wardrobe standing on the left of the bed. I didn't really like what i saw, but then again i never do. My mom has been always telling me to lose weight and having a self esteem was something foreign to me. I sighed, took my bag and my keys and left the apartment. The bus stop wasn't too far but i decided to walk my way to the next one. This neighborhood wasn't exactly what people expect one decent town in the UK to have. It was the quarter of the homeless old man, the junkies and despite the fact i've only been here less than 8 days, i was getting used even to the sound of gun shots. In two words, this was the shitty, dark part of Cheshire where people with a small potential lived and the only place where they could easily afford an apartment to live in. I was forced to start working in that club because i needed money and i was hoping to find a new apartement soon, one i wouldn't have to share with anyone.

I put my earphones and turned the music on. The songs were on shuffle so the first song that came on was Comforatbly Numb by one of my favorite bands, Pink Floyd. It wasn't too long before i reached the bus stop and luckily my trolley had just arrived.

When i finally arrived in front of my new school, i took my time to look around. It was a large building, with a few seps and a huge garden in front of it. There were benches on each side of the grass field and the steps were surrounded by small bushes and two big trees at the bottom. I went up the stairs and entered the building. There were all kinds of people. I spotted a few with a gothic look, something that i really liked. Others were normally dressed, with the typical blue jeans and a simple shirt. Then of course there were the jocks aka the athletic guys that like to show off their muscles and play the "bad boys" and these girls, dressed like Regina George from Mean Girls, all in pink and wearing mini skirts, thinking they look cute and hot but they were just way too conceited, in my opinion.

I walked down the hallways, searching for my class. I had history the first period and i needed to find the right room. But how was i supposed to find it in this giant thing... The students were bumping into each other in hurry and anticipation and i was the new kid. Basically, i was invisible.  
The walls were clean white and the floor was blue, already dirty and covered with footprints. The whole environment was similar to the one in the psychiatries. 

When i finally found the right room i was already late. I opened the door and stepped inside and i felt my new classmates' eyes on me, something i was desperately hoping to avoid the first day of school.  
The air grew thick with silence and i quickly made my way to the teacher's desk to make him acknowledge my presence. He was wearing a blue shirt tucked into some very old-looking black pants. He himself looked old, probably in his 60's although i doubted he was that old, he would've been already retired if he was.  
I stood by his side, holding my bag in my hands and coughed slightly. He finally heard me, looked up from his notebook and stood up from his chair. I was surprised when he smiled at me because i was expecting him to be all grumpy and annoyed with me but he just lifted his hand for a handshake : 

-"You must be the new kid, Cvetyna. I'm M. Peter, your history teacher for this year." He said.

\- "Just Tyna" I silently corrected him.

-"Okay then Tyna, why don't you find yourself a seat?" He asked, motioning towards the full classroom.

I slowly observed everyone, trying to find an empty seat only to come to the realisation that the only empty place for me was in the corner, which wasn't that bad since i wanted to stay unnoticeable. I sat on my desk and adjusted the glasses on my nose. I took out my notebook, getting prepared for a boring and tiring hour. Turning to the left, i saw the boy sitting next to me. He was wearing a shirt with Nirvana's logo on it and black ripped jeans. I noticed the many bracelets he was wearing, all of them being of bands i haven't really heard of, but i recognised a few and figured he was fond of the indie music. His dark grey beanie was covering his hair and i was wondering how he wasn't he dying of heat but then i realised that that was pretty weird and creepy of me, i was basically checking out some random guy. I quickly looked up but he had caught me staring and awkwardly waved at me. I waved back, mentally kicking myself and i swiftly positioned myself on my seat. 

After what seemed like ages i checked my phone. The bells were going to ring any minute. I looked up from what i had written in my notebook and felt a girl's eyes fixed on me and i turned to her so i could face her. She was blonde, wearing a skinny dress and loudly chewing gum. She had pretty vulgar manners. 

-"You look like you haven't slept in a long time, did you forget to wash your face today?" She said in a mocking tone. Her "minions" giggled in the most silly way, but they were so irrelevant, i couldn't be bothered by them. 

-"Come on, Addy, what's your problem?" softly asked the same awkward guy i was staring at in the beginning.

She only rolled his eyes at him, but it was obvious they were friends anyway.

-"I was just asking, Rest, no need to play the hero now..." 

He just sighed and shook his head then she turned to me again, mouth open to say something else but i didn't let her :

-"Oh, hey, why don't you sit there?" I asked, faking a kind tone. She looked at me confused. 

-"Where?"

-"Where all those who's opinion i don't care about are sitting" i replied, and calmly smiled at her.

Everyone around us had heard me and they all cheered, mostly because they weren't expecting me to say anything at all. This Addy girl seemed to be one of the popular girls and i was pretty much no-one but i felt satisfied with what i had just said. Fortunately, the bells rang just in time to stop her from adding another rude comment. They all stood up and so did i, putting my bag on my back. I walked out of the classroom and started walking down the hallway again, making my way to the next class, and then suddenly this boy, Rest, jumped in front of me and i stopped. 

-"I'm sorry about her, she always lacks of generosity..." he said and laughed clumsily.

-"Oh, i thought she was very kind and sweet actually." 

This wasn't exactly a lie, i believed she could be a nice person if she kept her mouth closed sometimes. Or most of the time.

-"I'm Restal or just Rest, by the way, the class suprevisor. Welcome to your new school, hope you'll like it."

He had the look of someone very chilled out and i liked him. And besides he seemed to be just as awkward as i was.

The rest of the day went by fast. Restal introduced me to his friends that turned out to be pretty fun to be around of and the weren't the morons i expected them to be. They showed me around so i wouldn't get lost in the school and told me a something about every person in our class.  
By the end of the day i was officially a part of Rest's and his pals' "gang" as they liked to call it. When we headed out to the bus stop it hit me that i can't take the same bus as them. I couldn't let them see where i lived, at least not until i got to know them better. I was sure they would think bad of me if they saw the quarter i lived in, so i decided to walk myself home. 

-"Aren't you going to take a ride with us? It's gonna get late!" said Alex, the only girl in the "gang". She was the hipsterish one, with a flannel shirt, fluffy hair, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

-"No, I'm fine... I'm gonna see you tomorrow."

-"Are you sure?" asked Rest.

-"Yeah... Besides it's going to rain and that's my favourite weather."

-"You're weird" Added Alex

-"Thanks." I quietly laughed and i really took it as a compliment. Being normal is boring.

As we said goodbye, i put my headphones in my ears and turned the music on again. After a few minutes it started to rain and i smiled to myself. The sky was grey, the streets were mostly empty and it was still somehow beautiful. I've always thought that there is something pretty in every seemingly creepy and scary thing.  
I was so lost into my own thoughts that all of a sudden kicked something and i got scared so i almost tripped. When i turned to see what i had walked over i saw a small cat, all soaked from the pouring rain. I kneeled down and took it, i had to take him or her home and i was hoping that my roommate wouldn't mind.

By the time i came home my clothed were dripping wet and i was freezing, still holding the cat under my cardigan. I rushed over to my room, completely ignorant of my roomie's existence. I pulled my clothes off and lifted the kitty off the ground, then stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.  
When me and the cat were both finally clean and dry we went to the living room and that's when i saw my roommate. I nearly screamed and jumped a bit because i had really forgotten about him. He turned around and gave me a cheeky smile then chuckled. He was sat on the couch and i sat down next to him, holding the cat in my arms, embracing it as tight as i could because i was still feeling guilty for tripping over the poor, soaked-chicken-looking thing. When i placed the kitten on the pillow my roommate suddenly screeched and spilled his bowl full of raspberry ice cream (weird thing to eat in february but eh) over the pillow and the cat. Apparently he hadn't noticed me carrying it.

-"oh my gOD WHAT IS THIS" he screamed with a girly voice. 

-"A cat?" I could hardly contain my laughter. That was until i saw the red stains left by the raspberries on the pillow and on the kitty's beige fur. That's when i fell off the couch in laughter. 

-"What just happened wasn't that funny, are you okay...?" The guy asked me, looking calmer now. I took a deep breath to stop laughing and got back on the couch. I took a tissue to clean up the car and the pillow, luckily there wasn't a lot of ice cream spilled. 

-"I'm sorry..."

-"Adam?" He finished my sentence and i'm glad he did, because i couldn't remember his name and he helped me out.

-"Yes, Adam... This is the first time that i laugh in months and it's not because you left raspberry marks in my cat but because of all the nerves kicking in, i guess... Sorry."

Adam chuckled and said :  
-"It's okay. I'm sorry i screeched like that but i took your cat for a giant cockroach, it scared the shit out of me." 

We both laughed and after a few minutes we came to the conclusion that we need to call the cat Berry in the name of the pink-red stains on his back. I had a night off and i didn't have to go to work, so i decided to go to bed earlier to look decent at school the next day. I spent an hour talking with Adam before i went to bed. There was something very girly about him, may be it was his blonde hair, smooth moves and laughter but i couldn't quite put a finger on what was it exactly. Anyway, i shrugged it off. He was a very cool guy and easy to talk to. It turned out that we were going to the same school but he had been going out earlier in the morning to workout. Weird. Again. 

We said goodnight and i went to bed, taking Berry with me. He was a bit sticky from the ice cream but i was too lazy to wash him again, so i just let him cuddle up next to me. Not long after that i saw the lightening in the hallway going off and heard Adam closing the door to his room. 

Suddenly a feeling of loneliness hit me. I hadn't seen my parents in months and sleeping on the streets and at random places wasn't the best time i have had. I had no-one here in Cheshire and i was hoping that this feeling of nostalgia and homesickness will fade away, especially since i don't have a home anymore.. But that was a completely different subject and it was already late and i had promised myself to go to bed earlier for once. I closed my eyes and i felt Berry shifting in my feet. He and Adam somehow managed to make me feel happy and peaceful this night and i smiled. May be things wouldn't be that hard after all. I heard the cat already snoring and as i was slowly drifting away, the image of Rest popped up in my mind, just like that, out of nowhere, and that's the last thing i remember before i fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This time i woke up from something tingling me. I've always dreamt of waking up to someone that i love but my cat wasn't that someone. When i opened my eyes, Berry's moustaches were tickling my nose and his eyes were looking straight into mine. That was the creepiest thing i have been waken up to so far.

It was 07:00 and i had to leave for school at 08:00, considering the fact that i had 15 minutes of walking until the bus stop.   
I got out of bed, my bare feet touching the soft white carpet. It was February and we were in the UK, somewhere where it was raining on a daily basis. The weather was chilly and the wind was blowing strongly so i could hear the branches of the tree outside knock on the glass of the window. I hurriedly put on my black jeans, my dark crimson shirt and my jean jacket on top because i was freezing and i went out of my bedroom. Adam wasn't there so i assumed he was already out, doing his morning workout. I had half an hour until i had to go so, after made myself a bowl of cereals i sat on the couch and sighed heavily at the thought that i had to spend the night as a bartender again. It was like i was required to pour drinks for people that i have never seen in my life and then not to get even a small "thank you". 

After eating my breakfast and washing the dishes i headed to my bedroom to pick up my school bag. Passing through the hall, i walked by Adam's room. He had left the door wide open and, as the curious human being that i have always been, i peeked my head inside to look around his room. It was a pure mess. There were clothes in the ground and on the white couch next to the bed, a bed that was rather large for someone who sleeps alone in it. Well for someone who's at least supposed to sleep alone in it... Weird pictures started floating in my mind so i shook my head and turned around to face the door and leave Adam's bedroom when i saw a framed picture on the wooden night stand. I looked closer and saw three boys, all of them looking pretty high. The shot has probably been taken at a party. I was wondering why would this photo be in my roommate's room since he didn't even seem to appear on it but after a few short seconds i noticed him. He was one of the three boys but his hair wasn't blonde, it was brown. Apparently he had dyed his hair after that. 

I suddenly realised that looking through someone's stuff was slightly creepy and not very appropriate so i put the photo back on its place and left the room, closing the door behind me.   
I entered my room and took my bag then went out of the apartment. The was something in my mind telling me that i had forgotten something but i couldn't figure out what so i didn't give it much of a thought and hurriedly walked down the stairs, making my way to the bus stop. 

The ride was more-less pleasant. The bus was empty, most likely because of the cold weather and people had chosen to take a cab to go to work or school or had decided not to go out at all. 

I stepped out of the bus, heading to school and then suddenly i felt the phone in my pocket vibrate so took it out. The caller's ID read "Alex" and it took me a few seconds to remember who that was. I couldn't recall having a friend called that but then it hit me that i had exchanged phone numbers with everyone in Restal's "gang" and Alex was that girl with the huge and fluffy hair, reminding me of Hagrid.   
I unlocked my phone but she had already hung up so i was just about to call her back when a text message popped up on the screen. It read 

"hiiii, since our gym teacher will be absent today and our class will be dismissed, Rest and i were going to go to the tryouts for the theatrical club and we thought we might take you with us. Are you up for it? :P"

I thought about it for a moment and i decided that i had nothing better i would rather do before heading to work so i clicked on the reply button and typed : 

"okay, i'd like to :)"

I pressed "send" and put my phone back into my pocket. 

By the time i arrived at school i was shivering. Fortunately, there were so many people in this school that the air was thick enough to choke the students in swelter. 

I had history again so i easily found my classroom. As i entered i saw that Addy girl again, surrounded by her brainless little girl-friends. She turned around and looked up at me, checking me out in an obvious way and then she just removed her eyes off me and went back to chatting with her "mates". I took my seat and several minutes later Rest and the rest of the "gang" came in. The bells rang just then and they all sat on their desks. I looked over to Alex and when she saw me she mouthed a small "hi" to which i replied with my typical silly smile. She chuckled and took her stuff out of her bag. So did i.

5 hours later, we were finally left to leave. It was 14:00pm and students were coming back from lunch, getting ready for their last period. Alex took me by the hand, walking next to Rest on her other side as we headed to what she called "the geek assembly". We walked through the front doors of the school and went across the garden, reaching the left corner of the building. There was a big, white door white a gold-plated knob. Hagrid, as i already liked to call Alex, turned the round handle and we stepped inside of a huge foyer with a scarlet carpet and a giant sofa.   
It was just then that i realised that Rest had been very quiet during the entire day and something about him felt a bit off. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when Alex took me by the hand again and dragged us down a dark corridor. Not long after that we found ourselves on a theatre stage. I wasn't sure how we got there but i loved it. Looking in front of me, i saw a massive field with at least 30 rows and two balconies on top. They were ornamented, making the theatre look  
like the old roman ones. 

"Alright, are you all ready?!" A loud voice of a lady broke the silence and jumped a bit because it took me by surprise. The lady that the voice belonged to was a short, chubby, mid-aged blonde woman, wearing a very colourful dress. I looked over to Alex and Rest because i was feeling kind of lost. 

-"It's time for the auditions" said Alex.

-"What auditions?"

-"Every year our school organises different shows, musicals and plays. The auditions are for the school's talented students. Some sing, others play an instrument and third dream big and are ambitious enough to believe they stand a chance to become great artists." replied Rest. I was glad finally said something and i felt relieved. I was starting to feel guilty for being a third wheel. 

-"Less talking, more action, please!" i heard the woman shout again. 

I figured that it would be e best for me if i walked out of the stage, so that's what i did. 

I was sat on the first row and spent three good hours in watching and listening to people's auditions. Some were awful, others were brilliant, like Rest and Alex. Within these three hours i found out that both of them had formed a band a few months ago but they were in desperate need of a vocalist. Hagrid was on the drums and Restal - on the bass. Once again, something felt off when Rest's turn to play his part in Dream On by Aerosmith came. He was moving slowly, gripping onto his bass as if he was afraid not to let it slip out of his hands. Also, his expression was weird and his face looked pale. He was different than the other day but all this could've just been my imagination. I couldn't ask either, not just yet. We barely knew each other and besides i couldn't understand why was i so interested in someone. It was even a bit creepy to inspect a person like that so i tried to concentrate on their performance.

To my surprise, the girl who walked on stage and presented herself as their lead singer was no other than Addy. Her vocal skills were terrible and she sounded like a cat being slaughtered at times, but that wasn't any of my business. It wasn't my band after all.

-"Okay, that's it for today! Thank you all!"   
And with that, everyone went backstage and started to leave. It took me a while to get to my new friends and to congratulate them for the great performance but when i finally found them i was happy to discover that Addy had already left. 

All three of us walked out of the theatre and by the alley leading to the park in front of our school. 

-"You were great, ugh, i've always wanted to, like, be in a band! I had so much fun..." My voice was high pitched in excitement.

-"Thanks! We're still looking for a singer, you know?" said Rest.

-"But... Isn't that Addy?"

-"Yes, she's a temporary choice though. Let's be honest, she's talentless but we needed a third member urgently, otherwise we wouldn't be able to go to the auditions as a band!" Explained Alex.

-"Oh..."

-"...that was a sly way for me to ask you if you would like to be our vocalist, dumbass." chortled Alex.

-"How do you know i can sing?!" i asked.

-"No matter what does your voice sounds like, i'm sure it's better than Addy's... You should let us hear you sing sometime!" 

She didn't let me disapprove anyway so i didn't even try go argue with her. I had to admit though, being in a band seemed like the perfect thing to me.

-"What now?" asked Rest. He still seemed to bit on the edge but at least his face had lighten up a bit.   
He was wearing his Nirvana shirt again and i felt like laughing when i noticed he had ripped the bottom of his sleeve but my laughter was quickly replaced by curiosity and seriousness when i spotted a bruise on his arm, under the sleeve. But once again, my thoughts were cut short when Alex's phone rang.

-"Sorry guys, my aunt wants me to go back home before it becomes dark."

-"Okay then, see you tomorrow?" casually questioned Rest. I was expecting him to ask her to stay but he didn't.

-"Have a nice night then?" i said.

-"I wish. My aunt's boyfriend Giuseppe will come over for dinner." replied Alex, rolling her eyes. 

Both Restal and i laughed at the name of her aunt's boyfriend.   
We said goodbye and after we were left alone, Rest asked me how was i going to go home. I remembered that i had to go to work and i couldn't let him know that i was working in a bar so i lied for what seemed the tenth time today and told him i was going to take a cab. 

-"Are you sure? I can drive you home." He said.

-"Wait.. You can drive?? Aren't you 16?" i asked confused.

-"I turned 17 three months ago, actually" he laughed "so i can drive you home, that would be more safe for you. And it's getting cold."

I felt bad for having to let his offer down but i had to. 

-"No, don't worry i ca-"

-"Okay, at least take my jacket then, i'm not using it anyway!" He cut me off. I was wondering how could he manage not to freeze, only wearing his t-shirt, but having an extra jacket for the night sounded like a great idea so i agreed and after i took his leather jacket, he smiled at me, although he looked very tired, we said goodbye and both went in separate ways. 

I only had £10 in my pocket but i figured they would be enough for me to take a cab to go to work and then home. 

I squeezed the suspenders of my bag and pressed it as hard to my back as possible in order to keep me at least a bit warm and i stood on the corner of the road, waiting to see the green light of an empty cab. 

After ten minutes i finally managed to get a cab to stop and i got in. I gave the driver the right address of the bar, he nodded and we drove away.

 

 

It's been six hours since i had left school... Six long hours in this hell hole, working like a machine, with no pause. My head was hurting from the irritatingly loud music and from all of these obnoxious clients. Most of them were here, running away from their family and responsibilities and getting drunk, not giving a flying fuck about the world around them. All i felt for them was pity.   
I couldn't cope with all this anymore so i quickly and unnoticeably took my bag. The neon blue and violet lights made my vision blurry and i felt dizzy, making it harder for me to walk in a straight line but i finally made it to the bathroom in the back of the bar. There were three cabins inside. I kicked their doors to make sure that no-one was inside and then i locked the main door. I opened my back and swiftly took everything out of it. When i emptied the entire bag, i reached for the small pocked at the bottom and unzipped it. That was where i was keeping my "stuff", the only place i considered as a safe place to hide them. I took one thin wheat straw paper and the small amount of marijuana i had left. I made myself the perfect joint as fast as possible and opened the window. I sat on the edge of it and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy, the moon was hidden behind a few dark grey clouds, obnoxiously warning us to go home before it starts to rain. I had no home anymore. 

I had been kicked out by my own mom and dad, after they had found out about my addiction. See, that is what i had never understood. I had find a friend and a way to escape reality in the drugs i have been taking. But no-one has ever tried to help or get it. Why do people always try to pressure you, ask you, scream at you and punish you, instead of trying to listen, take one hour and just listen? It was too late now. 

As i inhaled, i felt the drug go up to my brain and erase the idea of reality. I got up, feeling light-headed. I put out the joint and closed the window then checked my phone for the time. It read 01:50. Fortunately, i was still able to walk without falling so i unlocked the room and as i stepped back into the club, a wave of sickness hit me. There was smoke everywhere and the flashing lights were blinding me. I made my way out of the club and headed towards the dorm. 

I felt relieved when i saw the entrance of the building at the end of the dark lane. I lifted my bag off my back and started searching for my keys. I took one more step and i bumped into a wall, falling on the ground. I tried to get up but i couldn't. I was kneeling in front of the door, still searching for my keys but in vain. I had either lost them or left them in the apartment and i couldn't call Adam because i could bet he had already drifted off to sleep. 

I clutched the door knob to help myself get up and the fact that my head was spinning wasn't helping. In the corner of my eye i saw a bench. It was a wooden one, long enough for me to lay on it for the night, as i had no other choice. My feet trailed along the gravel lane. When i finally dragged myself to the bench, i lay on it, taking my bag in my grasp. 

Suddenly, i felt something cold on my face. A drop. And then i heard it. I heard that scary and loud but still kind of beautiful thunder. And a few more drops. They kept falling, until they stopped feeling like tiny raindrops and turned into heavy ones, freely falling and making a harsh and deafening noise once they hit the ground and the houses' roofs. The fresh smell of the rain and the clean grass filled the air. Everything went white and bright for a moment, before another strong roar of a thunder and everything became dark again. 

And then i felt something warm, hot even, slide down face. I had let a small tear escape from my eye, because i had fucked up, and i was alone. The memories of my childhood flooded in my mind, and this is how i fell asleep. 

The next day promised to be just great.


End file.
